User talk:Fexghadi
need help, I can't even find back how to add an image from my computer to wiki... ~_~ : RT 15:28, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Thx, even though it's been there for some months :p :Sorry RT 15:38, 24 February 2008 (UTC) hi Image:Pic044.jpg is too generically named. Can you reupload it under a more specific name, such as Image:.jpg? Also, if you don't include the copyright, it will probably be deleted. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :dunno how to modify the copyright ^^ -- Fexghadi 22:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just tell him where it came from, he'll probably add the tag for you. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know what image copyrights to use except screenshot. --Shadowcrest 22:19, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Taken from http://www.zmms.tu-berlin.de -- Fexghadi 22:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::External links don't need brackets on them, just so you know. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Anyway, I just saw something like that has already been done, I had just disabler searching on user pages :( -- Fexghadi 22:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::It would be Fair Use or Public Domain. 22:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, although I can't read... is that german? it look like it's probably copyrighted. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No use to add a humor skill as there already exists one with the same idea I had... any help to delete the pic page? -- Fexghadi 22:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Just add to the page. An admin will be along shortly. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:25, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::OR you can just ask and a helpful admin will look at your request and delete it. But if you want anything else deleted, add the delete tag. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) It's been done already, thanks Shadowcrest. I'll be on some original humor skills soon, don't miss them :) -- Fexghadi 22:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Deleting Haithar. If you want something deleted, slap on the page (without the <>'s), and it will pop up in Category:Candidates for deletion, where admins can find it, and it will be deleted :) I already deleted your image, saw your edit in ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 14:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Thx :) -- Fexghadi 14:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC)